


Fragancia

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [23]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Sonríe lentamente lamiendo sus labios casi saboreando el aroma directamente de la blanca piel del joven pelirrojo [...]





	Fragancia

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 23
> 
> Advertencia: AU, Male!Cruella

**Fragancia**

Andru se despierta de golpe al sentir el auto detenerse, mira a su alrededor un poco desorientado, pero al encontrarse con los grises ojos de su jefe se relaja un poco; sin embargo, la forma en que le examinan le hace removerse un poco incómodo. Su jefe le había ofrecido llevarle a casa con su chofer luego de la cena de gala que habían tenido y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido a su lado, lucha para no sonrojarse al pensar en ello.

—Gracias por traerme señor De Vil —dice buscando tentativamente con su mano la manija de la puerta. El hombre asiente silencioso apartando la vista. Suspira con suavidad y se escabulle fuera del auto tratando de alejar la sensación de hormigueo que siempre queda sobre su piel cuando el hombre le observa de esa forma, como un animal al acecho planeando cuando atacar a su presa.

Cruell le sigue con la vista hasta asegurarse que la puerta del departamento se cierra tras Andru y sin decir nada el auto arranca. Toma un cigarro para fumar un poco, pero se detiene cuando un dulce aroma inunda su nariz; deja a un lado la boquilla buscando con la vista el origen de tan maravillosa fragancia encontrándose en el suelo con una bufanda naranja que sabe pertenece a Andru. La toma con cuidado examinándola antes de llevarla a su nariz e inspirar.

Un estremecimiento le recorre de pies a cabeza sintiéndose intoxicado por el olor a vainilla, tan simple y tan exótico como el joven Andru. Sonríe lentamente lamiendo sus labios casi saboreando el aroma directamente de la blanca piel del joven pelirrojo. Se acomoda en el asiento cruzándose de piernas inspirando de vez en vez la bufanda; sabe que la obsesión hacia Andru es enfermiza y no lo llevará a nada bueno pero ¿cuándo ha hecho él algo bueno en su vida?


End file.
